


Truth or Dare

by Discreet



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discreet/pseuds/Discreet
Summary: Alec and Aisha play a game of Truth or Dare.Canon compliant.





	Truth or Dare

"Tada!" Aisha exclaimed, holding the vase out for display. Chinese ceramic, with blue floral patterns. She set it down on the coffee table with a flourish of her hands, shaking them as if the china was vibrating with power. "Mission complete."

Alec was lounging on the couch, his lithe form occupying it like a hammock. He quirked an eyebrow, but didn't move much else. " _This_ was the most valuable thing you could find?"

The smartass. Aisha rolled her eyes, "Come on, this has got to be like a couple thousands dollars at least. Nice piece of china like this, probably Ming dynasty or something." Not that Aisha knew anything about ancient Chinese artifacts.

Alec gave a small toss of his head, clearing tousled black hair from his eyes as he leaned forward to inspect the lip of the vase. "Says 'Made in Mexico'."

"What!" Aisha snatched up the vase, looking where Alec had. There was nothing there.

"Ha," Alec smirked, "Made you look."

Aisha's mouth closed into a flat line. "Laugh it up, asswad. I'm getting you for this. It's your turn. Truth or dare."

"Dare," Alec said, not even blinking.

Aisha let out a breah of disgust. "You know it's no fun if you always pick the same thing. Like if you always pick truth it's boring, but if you always pick dare, it feels like you're hiding something."

Alec shrugged. "If you want to ask me something, go ahead."

"But then you'd lie."

"Lie?" Alec clasped his hands on his cheeks and gasped, " _Me?_ I would _never_."

Aisha rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips. "Yeah, this is why I want you to say Truth sometimes."

"Ah of course, hold me to the sanctity of Truth or Dare. Once begun, the game becomes an unbreakable vow."

"Okay, okay," Aisha held up her hands, "That's enough sarcasm, it's getting kinda annoying."

"So dare me to do something already, dork."

Aisha pursed her lips, Alec was cute, but he could be a dick sometimes. Playing Truth or Dare with him was turning out to be harder than she thought, _nothing_ seemed to faze him. Aisha tapped her lip, pondering, she just wanted to break Alec's cool exterior for once. What would his flustered face look like?

The thoughtful silence went on until Alec yawned cartoonishly loud. Annoyed, Aisha reached down and shoved his legs off the couch, nearly forcing the pretty boy down to the ground, but Alec caught himself at the edge, his neck anchoring him.

"Rude." Alec said, inching back up into a sitting posture. He wasted no time putting his feet atop the coffee table and resting his hands behind his head. Maximum comfort achieved.

With room finally on the couch, Aisha sat down beside Alec. And then she had her realization. They hadn't exhausted every avenue of Dare. In fact, they hadn't even come close. It had been a long time since she had played this game, but how had she forgotten what Truth or Dare was really meant for?

"Any day now," Alec said monotone.

The smug bastard, Aisha thought. Here she was being nervous when she needed to just act.

"Alright, fine," Aisha said, turning on Alec, "I dare you to kiss me."

Alec looked over at Aisha, his eyebrows raised just a fraction higher than usual. For a moment, Aisha's heart stopped. Was this where he balked?

And then Alec took his feet off the coffee table, he brushed his hair back and leaned forward. He didn't put his arm around her as Aisha expected, it wasn't forceful. Only their lips touched, soft, almost chaste. Nevertheless, Aisha was breathless. Alec pulled away and smiled.

Annoyance surged anew, this fucking _jackass_. Could he at least _act_ a little shocked. If anything he seemed smugger than before. Aisha was going to get to him, she swore it.

"Your turn," Alec said, "Truth or dare."

"Truth," Aisha said, unsure if she could keep up with Dares.

"Okay," Alec slid closer on the couch until they were nearly touching. Nearly. Their legs only a fraction of an inch from contact. It had to be deliberate. "Why'd you wait so long for that dare? I've been waiting since we started."

"If you were waiting so long, why didn't _you_ say it?" Aisha shot back.

Alec smiled. "It's my question, you know. The holy rules of Truth or Dare dictates you must answer and do so truthfully."

The truth? Aisha frowned. "I... I kinda forgot. I haven't played this game since I got my powers."

Alec gave a little gasp, "Forgot! I'm wounded!"

"Oh shut up," Aisha said, rolling her eyes.

"Make me," Alec replied.

The distance between them hadn't changed, there was still that fraction of space. But that pocket of air had warmed, two bodies heating it. It was Alec's turn.

"Truth or dare," Aisha asked.

"Dare."

Aisha bit her lip. They didn't have to go on like this anymore. They had already crossed the line of "just friends". Had probably crossed it the moment the game started. So why was she hesitating?

"I dare you..." Aisha paused, thinking it over. She still hadn't gotten to see Alec's flustered face. "I dare you to hijack me."

Alec blinked, pulled back and stared at her. There it was.

"What?" Alec asked.

"You heard me."

Alec put a hand to his head. "Yeah, but _why_?"

"Why doesn't matter," Aisha smiled, enjoying this all too much, "Holy rules of Truth or Dare. You have to do it."

"You know how my power works, once I learn your body-" Aisha's heartrate sped up "-I'll be able to take over any time."

"No big deal. If I don't want you taking over I just use my power and boom, you forget I'm even there, problem solved."

"I can think of like twenty things wrong with that. What if-"

"So you give up! You concede that I'm the undisputed Queen of Truth or Dare!"

Alec went silent. He was no longer facing Aisha, his eyes were fixed on the vase as if he was suddenly entranced by the floral pattern.

"Truth or dare?" He asked quietly.

"Truth," Aisha answered, not caring that he was out of order.

"Why aren't you scared?"

Aisha said the first thing that came to mind. "Because I trust you."

Alec looked at her, incredulous. " _Why_?"

 _You know who I am_ , he seemed to say. _You know what I've done, what I'm capable of doing_. So _why_?

And truthfully - if they were still playing that game - Aisha didn't know.

She took Alec's hand. "I just do."

Alec stared at her, uncomprehending. He needed some help believing, so Aisha obliged him. She leaned in and kissed him. Gentle the way the first kiss had been, but then Alec wrapped his arms around her waist and he drew her in. But before they went any further, Alec broke away like a twinge of regret, a scant crack formed between them. They looked at one another, the heat of their breath mingling.

 

Aisha spoke up, her voice a whisper. "Truth or dare."

A moment of hesitation and then Alec answered.

"Truth."

Alec didn't wait for the question. They both knew what it was. He pressed forward, closing the gap and kissed Aisha. This time, he held nothing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this pairing gets no love from the fanfic community because I couldn't find anything for it. Well, this is me doing my part to fix that.


End file.
